El día que se rompió mi Corazón
by ivanchoFAA
Summary: La historia de la infancia de Kaoru Yamazaki


**From the Author:** _A story from the anime __**WELCOME TO THE NHK**_

**Disclaimer:** _WELCOME TO THE NHK doesn't belong to me. __**© 2006 **__**Tatsuhiko Takimoto**_

**El día que se rompió mi Corazón**

Me llamo Kaoru Yamazaki, tengo 10 años, me encanta el anime y también los shows de robots gigantes, actualmente voy en terminando la terminando la primaria, y para serles muy franco no soy popular de hecho soy el niño que siempre esta siendo abusado por los demás porque consideran mis gustos extraños y excéntricos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo había una niña en mi clase a que siempre le podía contar todos mis gustos y los de ella a mí, su nombre era Miki. Era una niña con una personalidad fuerte a comparación de la mía que era muy pasiva ante los problemas, por eso quizás se aprovechaban de mi generosidad.

Un día cuando regresaba de la escuela como todos los días una noticia inesperada cambiaria mi destino por completo

Ya llegue! – respondí agotado –

Bienvenido Kaoru como estuvo tu día?, Oh Kaoru tu cara ropa esta llena de polvo y tu cara donde te la lastimaste – pregunto preocupada –

No es nada descuida mama, con un baño me sentiré mejor – respondí a mi mama para no preocuparla –

Espera Kaoru otra vez tuviste un problema con tus compañeros cierto?

Mientras subía las escaleras pare y me di la vuelta lentamente con lagrimas en los ojos y muy frustrado

Todos me juzgan sin realmente conocerme, todos los días tengo que soportar que me pateen en el piso, excepto mi mejor amiga Miki que siempre hablamos cuando no estoy siendo molestado por nadie!

Después de decir aquellas palabras corrí a mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Al siguiente en la escuela durante el descanso otra vez fui pateado por tres niños de mi clase, entre los cuales el líder era uno que siempre vestía una camiseta roja.

En ese instante Miki aparece

Oigan déjenlo en paz! – con voz desafiante –

Rayos es la chica molestosa! – uno de los vándalos con voz burlona –

Retirémonos a nuestra Fortaleza anti idiotas – el chico de la camiseta roja dijo –

Oigan a quien llaman idiota? – Miki respondió enojada –

Son unos cobardes!

Kaoru te encuentras bien? Toma – extendiendo un pañuelo gentilmente hacia mi –

Si, muchas gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa –

En aquel momento me di cuenta que, el cariño que tenia hacia como amiga, se había transformado en amor, sentí que por alguna razón debía mejorar como persona y así también poder protegerla, debo admitir que mi corazón regocijaba de alegría porque había encontrado algo para ser mejor persona.

Después de aquello, regrese a mi hogar con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Ya llegue! – diciéndolo alegremente –

Mientras me quitaba los zapatos para entrar a la casa mi padre llamo desde la sala

Hijo ven a aquí un momento

Si ya voy!

Cuando entro a la sala mi mama estaba junto a mi papa, ambos se encontraban con rostros preocupados

Hola papa, Hola mama!

Kaoru tenemos una noticia que decirte – dijo mi mama con nervios –

Yo me encargo – Dijo mi papa – Hijo hemos decidido mudarnos al campo donde comenzaras la secundaria – lo dijo fríamente –

Pensamos que será lo mejor para todos y que además…

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se destruyo, estaba impotente ante la decisión de mis padres de poder oponerme ante ello lo único que pude hacer aquella noche es quedarme en silencio, pero al momento de irme a descansar me di cuenta que iba a perder a la única persona que confiaba, esa noche llore en silencio.

El día de la partida será después del festival de verano y ver los fuegos artificiales con ella además que me daría la oportunidad de confesar mis sentimientos hacia Miki, no debo dudar debo ser determinado en ello.

Pasaron 4 días desde aquella noticia lo que fue suficiente para reafirmar convicción así que llame a Miki por teléfono para ver los fuegos artificiales esa noche

Hola Miki soy yo Kaoru – lo dije con muchos nervios – Necesito hablar contigo podemos vernos en el santuario donde se llevara a cabo el festival de verano?

Cl…Claro – con tono indeciso –

Llegue unos 10 minutos antes de la hora establecida, y como siempre ella lo fue puntual a las citas.

Miki como estas?, perdona por llamarte así de repente

No te preocupes - respondió con una sonrisa – dime sucedió algo?

No la verdad no, la verdad quería preguntarte si querías ver los fuegos artificiales hoy en la noche?

Ah? – Miki con un rostro sorprendido –

No...no puedo lo siento mucho, mi abuelo esta enfermo tengo que ir lo a visitar – respondió desviando la mirada –

Oh entiendo…siento haberte molestado…

No te preocupes…cuídate nos vemos!

Mi última esperanza de poder confesar mis sentimientos y de llevarme una memoria agradable de este pueblo se desvaneció. Después de aquel rechazo me envolvió una tremenda tristeza, cuando regrese a mi casa esta se encontraba vacía y lista para desalojar.

En el momento que me encontraba entrando a mi habitación mi mama se acercó con una Yukata

Kaoru, te traje esta Yukata, ve a disfrutar los fuegos artificiales, ve y guarda bonitas memorias

Me vestí y fui solo a ver los fuegos artificiales esa noche, los mire con una mirada triste y desoladora

En aquel momento mire hacia mi derecha y vi a Miki en Yukata, lo cual provoco que mi alegría volviese por ese momento

Miki – grite tímidamente –

Sin embargo, mi felicidad se transformo en tristeza de nuevo cuando vi que ella y el niño de la camiseta roja, aquel compañero que abusaba de mi estaba sujetando la mano de Miki. Ella parecía estar muy feliz viendo los fuegos artificiales con el. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, al final ella también termino siendo alguien que se aprovechó de mis sentimientos, los tiro a la basura.

Y con aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos me mude, con la esperanza que vaya donde vaya pueda recuperarme y encontrar personas que realmente sepan conocerme mejor

**IvanchoFAA:** Bueno esta es mi primera historia de esta serie, espero les haya gustado, esperare gustoso sus comentarios para seguir mejorando cuídense mucho ^_^


End file.
